Interru- Completion
by flashingspitfire
Summary: His smile was genuine and warm. "Artemis." He reached out his hand and she slowly reached for it as if her touch would burn him. "You belong with us."


The young blonde heaved a sigh as she stepped into her room. She didn't really feel like going home, so she decided to crash at the Cave. She felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to finally tell the Team what was really going on. The only problem was she still didn't feel right.

She took off her clothes and put on her usual white top and jeans. She gingerly slipped her signature jacket on and it felt nice to be in something she was actually comfortable with. Unlike her skin. It was quite unusual for someone to be comfortable in a brown leather jacket, but not in her own skin. Why couldn't she accept herself the same way they accepted her? The same way _he_ accepted her…

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for her permission to come in, the door swung open and the same fiery-haired speedster she was just thinking of barged in holding a sandwich. _Typical. _

"Hey Arty. What's up?" He said as he closed the door behind him. "You didn't really show up at the table, not that anyone did, but I figured you could use some food, so what better than a good ole' fashion turkey sandwich?"

"Thanks, Wally," she said and gave him a faint smile. A few awkward moments of silence passed before Artemis noticed Wally was staring at her. No. Not staring. He was observing her. She met his eyes and dropped her gaze on to the greasy looking sandwich on the blue ceramic plate Kid Flash was holding. He placed the plate on the table next to Artemis' bed and walked towards the door. She faced the wall, not wanting to see him leave. A part of her liked being around him, especially at times like these. She waited for the sound of the knob twisting, but instead she felt arms locking her into a warm embrace. She buried her face into his neck and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Arty?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

_Waita ruin the moment, Kid Smooth. _She thought.

She broke away to check the clock next to her bed and saw that it was only 10. She didn't realize how early it was when she came in. "It's 10, we should probably get to bed since—"

"I have a better idea," he said with a grin while grabbing the archer's hand and making out for the door.

_Kid Flash B03 Artemis B07_

"Where exactly are we going?" questioned Artemis as they made their way down the streets of Gotham City. 10pm wasn't exactly early to most of the people in the city, so there were still quite a number of people out.

"You'll see," the ginger replied without looking back. She realized they were still holding hands. She felt her face heat up and withdrew hers back. This made the speedster look back with one eyebrow raised. The young blonde started walking back, but before she could even drop another foot she was swept off her feet. Literally. And then she felt the sudden whip of the wind in her face. She buried her face into the ginger's chest to keep her face from getting whipped.

She couldn't quite make out where they were, but once the windy 'sensation' finally stopped, he put her down and she got on her feet only to realize they were on a bridge overlooking Gotham City. She was mesmerized by the beautiful sight right in front of her eyes.

"I've only been here once. Uncle Barry and I were chasing these thieves when I caught a glimpse of the city lights and all that. It was amazing, but I never thought of going here 'till now," Kid said while looking at her sincerely.

"WALLY WEST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CARRYING ME LIKE THAT AND USING YOUR POWERS IN PUBLIC. SOMEONE COULD'VE SEEN YOU AND THEN WHERE WOULD WE BE RIGH—" It all happened… in a flash. His lips were on hers and she felt all her worries melting away. It was a soft kiss, but it was all it took for her to feel that. He drew back and looked at her. She was speechless. Artemis Crock was _never _speechless. She always had something to say and she could always think of a smart comeback.

"I brought you here because this place was the perfect place I could think of to finally do that," he said smiling at her softly. "Now, would you mind telling me what's wrong?" He got her hand and they started walking home.

"Finally do _that_, eh?" Once again, Artemis Crock was _never_ speechless_. _The redhead laughed and scratched his head. Hand in hand, he and the archer talked about everything.

…

The young heroes decided to head for the beach before returning to the Cave. They sat down side by side, their shoulders touching, on the sandy shore and watched as the moon illuminated the sea, making it look like a thousand dazzling sapphires. Even if it was their only source of light they could still see each other perfectly.

"You shouldn't let Cheshire get to you. Neither should you let Sportsmaster. You saw how the Team accepted you. You never had a real family with them, but now you do."

She looked at the freckled boy in front of her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. He really did mean it. Well, he's always meant the things he said. It's just that she always refused to believe it.

"My dad raised me to be strong and independent. He would always tell Jade and I we'd be dead the moment we let our guard down," she explained while feeling the sand. It was a warm night. It was a beautiful one, too. "He always saw me as the weak one. It wasn't just about fighting for my life. I had to fight to prove that I belonged. But no matter how hard I try…" She hung her head down, not wanting to continue.

His fingers gently touched her chin, making her look right back up to him. Stormy gray eyes meeting emerald green ones. His smile was genuine and warm. "Artemis." He reached out his hand and she slowly reached for it as if her touch would burn him. "You belong with us."

"Wally, I—" he moved forward and their faces were just inches apart. Their hands were entwined and she could smell the fresh salt from the sea.

"With me." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

The blonde archer rested her head on his shoulder and continued to admire the beauty of the moon. "You have a knack for interrupting me in mid-sentence, don't you?"

"Babe, I don't interrupt your sentences. I complete them. The same way you complete me." With that, she closed her eyes with her hands still entwined with the speedster next to her.


End file.
